


Cruciatus

by adrift_me



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angry Percival Graves, Angst, Credence is dead as could be in canon, Gen, Interrogation, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: Percival Graves, overcome by grief and pain over losing Credence, tortures the aurors who were involved with killing the Obscurial.“I asked you a question. Answer me, properly. Tell me how you felt when my boy screamed in the cloud of your spells. Tell me how enjoyable was it to see him die?”





	Cruciatus

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write an angry mad with grief Graves. Angst and sadness follows!
> 
> [I always accept prompts in my tumblr ask :)](https://accio-toffy.tumblr.com/)

“How does it feel…” Mr. Graves’ voice trembled in angry agony as he caressed his auror’s cheek with a sharp spell, slashing his skin slowly into a straight fine line of leaking blood. “How does your conscience bear the killing of an innocent?”

The auror whimpered in pain but said not a single word.

“Was it easy to follow the order without thinking? When I myself, although through another’s personality, ordered you not to?”

A sharp end of Graves’ wand skipped down the cheekbone and was now carving its bright red path along the youngster’s throat. He could see his superior’s hungry eyes as they followed a rain of droplets from the fresh wound. His voice was a soft whisper, threatening like a slither of a rope would be around his neck.

“What does it feel like, killing a man? Did you enjoy hearing his screams?”

“Sir, please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please…”

“Silence!”

Graves’ loud bark echoed in the empty interrogation room. His strong hand pushed around the auror’s throat, fingers eager to choke every single word out of his mouth. The auror rasped for breath, but Graves’ relentless hold was unbreakable.

“I asked you a question. Answer me, properly. Tell me how you felt when my boy screamed in the cloud of your spells. Tell me how enjoyable was it to see him die?”

The auror closed his eyes and shook his head in denial. His head was dizzy with the lack of oxygen and his entire face burnt in pain as blood dripped from unhealing wounds. A small terrified voice inside his mind screamed for help, but he knew well enough Graves must have made sure no one would come in or hear them.

Graves leaned down and placed his chin on the tip of the auror’s shoulder. He could see his piercing gaze from the side and now, much to his own surprise, he could see a tear roll down from Graves’ unmoving bleak eyes.

“Do you know how much I loved my boy?” Graves tilted his head in what could be considered a playful gesture but for the terrifying, almost maniacal twinkle deep in the irises. “Oh he was a whole world to me. I wanted to bring him to  _ our _ world. Show him the wonders of magic, introduce him to trusted people. Teach him everything I knew. But what  _ did _ I know…”

Graves wrapped a hand around the auror’s shoulder and squeezed him so hard that the youngster almost felt the touch on his bones.

“What I didn’t know is that it is full of such people as yourself who would see my darling boy burn and crumble. Who would not hesitate to hurt him at the smallest wrongdoing.”

The auror winced and screwed his face up in pain as Graves’ hand left a scorch on his forearm, burning through the fabric of his shirt.

“He burnt in pain. And so shall you.”

The auror’s breath hitched.  _ It was about the Obscurus _ , he knew now.

“He has a name,” Graves growled, and the auror flinched from the fog in his mind as the Director penetrated his mind with a spell. “He had a name.”

He repeated it with a correction, softer, lovingly, longingly.

“Say it. Say his name. Say what you did to him.”

The auror swallowed, feeling hot burning tingling on his face. Blood now trickled down his clothes, but his tied hands could not wipe it away and Graves did not hurry either.

Pain and blood distracted him. Made his mind swim again, and he realised the Obscurus’ name evaded him entirely. Did he actually know him? The auror felt another cold shiver down his spine as he realised how merciless Mr. Graves would be if he realised it.

His thoughts scattered, only one in his grasp as well as Graves’. A tear rolled from the corner of his eye, mixing with blood.

“I see. I see…” Graves twirled a wand in his hands. The auror knew he didn’t need it to make him talk, to hurt him. Even without magic Mr. Graves’ were able of immense torture. The young auror had only a second for a mild acceptance and peace when he heard, “Crucio!”

Screams erupted from his choked throat as his whole body felt like being ripped into pieces. Graves stood above him, watching intently, hungrily.

“Say it. Say what you did to him!”

There was a hysterical tone in his voice now. The auror cried and begged and sobbed, trying to get a hold of his body which burnt in flames of pain. Words were the last thing he wanted to say.

“Credence. His name…”

The auror cried it through pain and tears. 

“What you did to him. Out loud, say it.”

“Killed him. I killed Credence Barebone,” it took him several minutes and at last the auror succumbed; the spell was lifted. Graves slumped into another chair and hid his lined aged face behind a wrinkled scar-ugly hand.

“Killed him…. Killed my boy…”

The young auror stared at his boss in horror, listened to his painful sobs, watched tears drop from behind the hand. So many feelings swirled inside him: compassion, hatred; but his whole body was too tired from torture to properly respond. He knew he could bring no apologies, no solace. Couldn’t defend himself nor could he help Mr. Graves.

“I can see only one solution to this,” Mr. Graves said at last.

The auror swallowed down a lump of dread in his throat. Graves looked to the side and with a single gesture he brought up a small vial with black swirling mass inside it.  _ Obscurus _ .

“They caught his remains but no person was left. This is a tainted memory. Last memory of his last seconds. Why don’t we see how you like it, being torn apart with dozens of spells, cast by powerful wizards?”

Mr. Graves was set in a solemn expression as he uncorked the vial and brought out its contents with a flick of his hand. A small cloud hung threateningly in the air, a mix of ashes and fog.

The auror froze in terror. Surely, Mr. Graves wouldn’t…

“I don’t have my Pensieve here, unfortunately. But my magic shall suffice.”

His hand guided the black mass towards the auror’s head where it seeped into his bloodied temple. The young man looked at Percival Graves’ mad with grief eyes and in a matter of seconds saw nothing at all.

And then pain, pain beyond unbearable ripped through his tired body. Pain of being torn apart, pain of betrayal, pain of failed love. A thousand feelings, as if a mix of the worst that humanity had to offer, ripped through every single cell of his body.

He smiled a little, a smile which was unfamiliar to his face, as if his lips didn’t know how to do it. For a brief moment he was happy as he knew that in death he wouldn’t have to feel that pain. 

The auror’s eyes rolled. His body slumped. A black cloud detached itself from his temple and floated back into the vial in Graves’ hands. Percival looked down at his dead charge with bleak eyes. Leaned closer to touch for the absent pulse and dry a streak of blood with a careful thumb. There was something akin to reminiscence in his gaze.

“Everyone shall pay,” he pronounced each word with a small smile and a sigh on each syllable.

Someone knocked at the door.

“Please come in,” Graves said. Another young auror entered. His eyes focused on the body but before he could move, the door slammed shut and Graves gestured for him to sit down.

“Let’s discuss recent events. Shall we?”


End file.
